


Five Things Riddick Never Dreams About

by shealynn88



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, dark musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: References to Pitch Black and Chronicles of Riddick.  What's past is past...
Kudos: 1





	Five Things Riddick Never Dreams About

**i.**

He never dreams of lockup. His days and nights are his, now, and he never takes his freedom for granted. He'll be damned if he'll waste time thinking on a past that'll never change.

**ii.**

He never dreams of living in the light. He wouldn't know what to do with a life like that, even if it were possible. He _likes_ the dark. He likes the hunt.

That's what he tells himself on those late nights when he can't get her blood off his hands.

**iii.**

If there are faces that shine blue against his eyelids, he ignores them. Guilt is something that passed him by a long time ago. About the time his humanity drifted away on a sea of blood. He only did what was necessary. He never asked them to come along. He never asked for their help.

**iv.**

He never dreams of pain. He's lived it so long that none of it's memorable anymore. Not the sharp pain of knives and alien teeth; not the constant ache of bones left to heal without splinting. Not even the occasional stab of regret over lives lost. It all melts together into a dull throb that he doesn't even notice anymore.

**v.**

He never dreams of the smell of sweat and fear and leather and sunlight. Or the feel of a lock of hair between his fingers. He never dreams of things he can't change.

He never dreams at all.


End file.
